Oh, My Idiot Brother
by Kuraki Shuiha
Summary: Naruto, pengangguran, bodoh. Tiga kata yang bisa bikin Kyuubi dan Kurama kesal. Naruto merampok tuh ! kok ada ktp ya ? baca aja deh kalau mau tau.


Semua manusia itu pasti sering bikin kesalahan, entah itu karena emang bego darisananya, atau memang karena nggak sengaja.

* * *

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn

OOC, Gaje, AU, Human!KuraKyuu, Kyuubi & Kurama Itu orang yang beda ya...

* * *

Pengangguran, satu kata yang amat sangat-sangat-sangat tidak cocok dibanggakan. Dan Uzumaki Naruto sedang mencari cara bagaimana mencari pekerjaan untuk menghilangkan kata 'Pengacara' atau 'Pengangguran Banyak Acara' dari nama belakangnya. Dan disinilah dia, berdiskusi dengan kedua kakaknya di apartemen Si sulung.

"Ayolah Kyuu, aku bisa memakai mesin-mesin canggihmu itu, pecayalah"

Kyuubi, si anak kedua hanya mengerang kesal mendengar penuturan adik termudanya itu. Kyuubi bisa saja memberinya pekerjaan tapi kejadian terbakarnya mesin print yang baru dipesannya membuatnya jera. Bagaimana tidak jera kalau si pemuda berambut nyentrik itu sendiri yang membuat benda canggih pencetak gambar itu meledak dan hangus, Kyuubi terlalu pintar untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke Pabrik majalahnya.

"_Hell no_ Uzumaki Naruto ! Kau hampir membuat agensiku terbakar kau tahu !"

"_Manner, _Kyuubi. Kau harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk adik kecilmu itu kau tahu."

Uzumaki Kurama, si sulung pemilik apartemen ini merupakan kakak yang cukup sadis, berkat pekerjaannya di kemiliteran dia menjadi sangat-sangat disiplin dan hal itu juga dia tanamkan kepada dua adiknya. Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan sang kakak hanya membuang muka dan bersedekap sambil sesekali menyumpahi adik kecilnya yang entah kenapa jadi bodoh seperti itu.

"Naruto"

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti itu ?"

"Ha ? aku tidak bodoh"

"Tentu saja kau bodoh, dasar dobe. Nilai kelulusanmu tak ada yang beres dan akhirnya tak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimamu"

"Ahh, lalu aku harus bagaimana ? aku takkan ikut Kurama, aku tak tahu cara membidik senjata"

Kurama yang sedari tadi diam sambil membaca majalah mulai melirik kedua adiknya yang sibuk berargumen tentang 'kebodohan Naruto' dan bahkan melupakan keberadaannya disana. Kurama berpikir tentang pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa diambil oleh si bungsu idiot itu tanpa pemecatan pada hari pertama kerja hanya karena kebodohannya yang tingkat sepuluh.

_Pegawai, pemalas seperti dia ?_

_Sales, memang dia pandai promosi ? tidak_

_Pengantar koran, yang ada dia malah tersesat_

_Bank, lupakan bisa-bisa dia malah mencuri uangnya_

Mata Kurama membelalak, hanya satu pekerjaan yang bisa si idiot itu lakukan, mencuri. Tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Kurama takkan menyuruhnya untuk pergi keluar sana dan men-

"Cukup sudah Kyuu ! mending aku mencuri agar dapat uang dengan mudah"

-curi

_Oh, shit_

Naruto berjalan keluar dari apartemen dengan muka tertekuk kesal, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya -mengusir- kearah Naruto dan Kurama yang sepertinya masih syok.

_BLAM_

Kyuubi kembali duduk dan mulai menikmati cemilan serta menonton TV yang sedari tadi dicampakkan hanya karena perkelahiannya dengan Naruto, Kyuubi melirik kakaknya dari sudut matanya dan dia hanya melihat sang kakak yang hanya sibuk membaca majalah, padahal sebenarnya orang itu sedang shock.

"Kyuubi, kalau ada sesuatu dengan Naruto, jangan cari aku. Mengerti"

Baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat Kurama lepas tangan dengan si bungsu itu, biasanya si sulung _over-protective _ini selalu menjadi tameng untuk si Uzumaki berambut kuning itu. Sepertinya, apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu takkan baik

.

.

.

.

Poor Naruto

* * *

Dan setelah mempersiapkan berbagai persiapan, kini Naruto berdiri didepan supermarket dengan baju serba hitam, topi, kacamata hitam dan syal yang menutupi hidung sampai dagunya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam supermarket tersebut sambil memegang senapan yang untungnya sempat ditinggal oleh Kurama dan bahkan pelurunya terisi lebih dari setengah.

DOR

KYAA

"Semua jangan ada yang beergerak ! diam ditempat, ada yang berani bergerak kutembak kau."

Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu kasir dan meletakkan sebuah tas ransel sambil menodongkan senapan didepan wajah kasir berambut pirang yang mengenakan _name tag_ bertuliskan Sabaku Temari. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan semua uang yang mereka punya kedalam tas dan matanya melihat sebuah wine mahal dibelakan sang kasir bercepol empat itu.

"Hey ! masukkan juga wine itu"

Temari melirik botol wine berwarna hitam dengan penutup berwarna merah itu, seketika dia mendapatkan sebuah ide dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam ide tersebut.

"Apakah anda sudah cukup umur ? maksud saya melebihi 21"

"tentu saja"

"apa buktinya"

Naruto merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kartu pengenal miliknya dan dengan tololnya memperlihatkan nama serta alamat apartemennya. Temari yang melihat itu segera menghafal nama dan alamat si pencuri itu lalu memasukkan botol wine beserta uang yang ada di laci kas. Setelah melihat tasnya penuh, Naruto segera kabur dan Temari segera menelfon polisi

* * *

"Kau memang tolol Naru"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu Kyuu-nii, mana Kurama ?"

Kyuubi menopang dagunya diatas meja sembari menatap adik satu-satunya itu dalam-dalam.

"Kurama lepas tangan, tapi mungkin dia akan da-"

BRAK

"NARUTO !"

"Oh, dia sudah datang"

Kurama mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat KyuuNaru berada. Kyuubi yang kebetulan duduk dibelakang pintu cukup terkena dampaknya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang berada di meja seberang. Kurama menatap sadis kearah Naruto yang pucat pasi.

"Ano, Kaicho kenapa anda datang marah-marah seperti itu ?"

"Naruto, aku bilang apa soal tidak memegang senjata sebelum aku ajarkan, Dasar adik bodoh"

"a-ah"

Kyuubi menatap kasihan kearah Naruto yang kerah bajunya ditahan oleh Kurama yang kini berada dalam mode setan

'Kau hebat Naru, bisa membuat Kurama yang kalem itu mengamuk'

-FIN-

* * *

Ah, satu lagi fanfic dari saya yang hobi banget ngetik cerita pendek-pendek. Oh ia, saya mau terima kasih untuk semua reader, entah itu silent reader sekalipun, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Akhir kata, Review Please ?


End file.
